Hugo Rodríguez
México |estado = Activo }} Hugo Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Filmografía Series *Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005) : Kyle *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer *Prison Break (2006) : Chaco *La Unidad (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff (2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady *Bones (2007 - Season 2) : James Levay *Justicia Ciega - Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells *Campamento Woodward (2008) : Tony Christopher *Downton Abbey (2010) : Drake *Nikita (2010) : Voces diversas *In Plain Sight: Al descubierto (2010) : Voces diversas *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (2010) : Voces diversas *Against the wall (2011) : Matthew Givens *Alphas (2011) : Voces diversas *Bones (2011 - Season 7) : Voces diversas Películas animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : PB *Christmas is here again (2007) : Jacques *Las Aventuras de Sammy: Un viaje extraordinario (2010) : Sammy *Z-Baw (2010) : Bandi *Buza Caperuza 2 (2011) : Hansel Películas de Anime *La tumba de las luciérnagas - Grave of the Fireflies (1988) : Seita *Bayblade: La Película - Bayblade: Fierce Battle (2004) : Tyson Granger *La Guerra de los Mapaches - Pompoko (2010) : Bunta Películas *Sinuhe El Egipcio (1954) Voces diversas *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer (1986): Henry (Joven) *The Vindicator (1986): Voces diversas *Partes Privadas - Private Parts (1997) : Howard Stern (Niño/Joven) *Miercoles de ceniza - Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas *La piel del deseo - The Human Stain (2003) : Voces diversas *Una historia inconclusa - The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa - The Butterfly Effect (2004) : Evan Treborn (13 años) *Bajo tierra - Shallow Ground (2004) : Rocky Marquette *La navidad de Karroll - Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx - Knights Of The South Bronx (2005) : Michel Dupree *Lassie (2005) - Lassie : Voces diversas *Avispas mortales – Swarmed (2005): Voces diversas *Un buen año - A Good Year (2006) : Austin *The Hottest State (2006) : Vince (Joven) *Comebacks (2006) : Ipod *Notas de un escándalo - Notes on a Scandal (2006): Voces diversas *The Ultimate Gift (2006): Voces diversas *Buffalo Soldiers - Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *El buen nombre - The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas - Tourists (2006) : Voces diversas *Un final mortal - A Little Thing Called: MURDER (2006): Voces diversas *La criatura perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *6 amigos, una boda - The Weedding Weekend (2006) : Voces diversas *Juno: Correr, crecer y tropezar - Juno (2007) : Vijay *Sentenciado a muerte - Death Sentence (2007) : Luke Hume *Pathfinder: Conquistadores - Pathfinder: The Legend of the Ghost Warrior" (2007): Wind in Tree *In the Valley of Elah (2007) : Mike Deerfield *Hitman: agente 47 - Hitman (2007) : Voces diversas *El mundo mágico de Magorium - Mr. Magorium´s Wonder Emporium (2007) : Voces diversas *Once (2007): Timmy *Exterminio - 28 Weeks Later (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica - Epic Movie (2007) : Voces diversas *Guardianes del día - Day Watch (2007): Voces diversas *El hospital de la risa - WhiteCoats (2007) : Voces diversas *El hijo del mal - Joshua (2007) : Voces diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película de Esparta - Meet the Spartans (2008) : Chris Crocker *El Barón Rojo - The Red Baron (2008) : Kurt Wolff *Make-out with violence (2008) : Beetle *Enemigo Público #1 - L'ennemi public № 1 (2008) : Michelle Lefèvre *Deadwater (2008) : Lt Chris McCloskey *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *¿Hacemos una porno? - Zack and Miri make a porno (2008) : Voces diversas *27 bodas - 27 dresses(2008) : Voces diversas *Last call (2008) : Nikash *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Doolittle *Mi nombre es John Lennon - Nowhere Boy (2009) : Paul McCartney *Amor por contrato - The Joneses (2009) : Tim *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Nueva York, te amo - New York, I love you (2009) : Anton *Baby on board (2009) : Raphy *Yo soy el amor - Io sono l'amore (2009) : Gregorio *Directo a la fama - The Marc Pease Experience (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *The Graves (2009) : Eric Tyler *Smash Cut (2009) : R.L. Smith *Hunger (2009) : TB *Children of the Corn (2009) : Voces diversas *La reina jóven - The Young Victoria (2009) : Voces diversas *El anillo de Sofía - Ring of Deceit (2009) : Voces diversas *El listón blanco - The White Ribbon (2009) : Voces diversas *El discurso del rey - The King's Speech (2010) : Valentine Logue *Ámame o muérete - Killers (2010) : Mac Bailey *Al otro lado del corazón - Rabbit Hole (2010) : Jason *Los niños están bien - The kids are all right (2010) : Jai *Morlocks (2010) : Hipster *Hollywood y vino - Hollywood & Wine (2010) : Bob *Alice in Murderland (2010) : Andrew *Parásitos letales - Growth (2010) : Voces diversas *Sin edad para el amor - Ceremony (2011) : Mick *8 minutos antes de morir - Source code (2011) : Universitario *Medianoche en París - Midnight in Paris (2011) : Juan Belmonte *Justin Bieber: This is my world (2011) : Justin Bieber *El amor llama dos veces - Larry Crowne (2011) : Stan *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces diversas *Sin escape - Abduction (2011) : Voces diversas *¿Cómo diablos le hace? - I don't know how She does it (2011) : Voces diversas Ha participado en diversos documentales para NatGeo, History Channel, Edusat, Discovery Channel, BBC, videos corporativos, etc. Fandub *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" dando voz a Shibuya Katsumi. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México